The Secrets that are Told
by tiana3826
Summary: Sequel to The Fire that Burns.  Might want to read that one first, but it isn't necessary! I don't own anything! I dedicate this to grissom07 who asked to find out what happened next! Hope you enjoy


The Secrets that are Told

Grissom held Sara close on his lap as they sat on the chair in his office. The news he was going to be a father was the best he had gotten in a long time.

He was happy. She was happy. Together, they were happy.

Finally deciding it was time to tell the team their secrets, Sara slowly rose from his lap leaving one last kiss lingering on his mouth. He smiled and rose to follow her out the door.

Meanwhile, Catherine walked into the break room with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. She knew ONE of their secrets and was happy for them.

"Hey Cath, what has you so happy?" Asked Warrick with a smile of his own.

Catherine said nothing, but the smile on her face broadened.

"Come on Catherine, you're starting to scare us," said Nick, "what is up?"

"Nothing," smiled Catherine.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Asked the clueless Greg.

"Catherine knows something and won't tell us what it is!" Said Nick.

"OOOHHH! I love secrets, come on Cath, let us know…please," begged Greg.

"Nope, "said Catherine, the smile never leaving her face.

"Come on Cath, we all know you can't keep a secret" said Warrick daring her with his bright green eyes and perfect smile.

"NO!" said Catherine. "It is not my business to tell you guys…."

"Good evening everyone!" Said a very happy Grissom who entered the room following very closely to Sara's back.

"Hey guys," replied the team.

With Grissom and Sara beaming smiles that were even bigger than Catherine's, Nick finally asked, "What in the heck is everyone so happy about around here?"

"Well Nicky, I have some news….OUCH," pained Grissom. Sara had elbowed him in the chest and was now staring at him with her deep brown eyes. "Sorry" he said as he looked down at her.

"WE, have some news we would like to tell you." Sara smiled and returned her gaze to the team in front of her.

"Well…what the heck is it?" asked a very curious Greg.

Grissom smiled again. "Well, Sara and I would like to inform you all that we have official been a couple for some time now. We thought we should let you in on our secret, and our happiness!"

"That's great guys!" Smiled Warrick, "I'm really happy for you two!"

"Yeah guys, it's about time, but I'm glad to know you are both happy!"

"That was why I was so excited guys! I accidentally found out about them, and knew they were going to tell you tonight! So stop being mad at me!" Said Catherine. With that everyone turned their attention to Greg, the only one left who hasn't said a word to the 'new' couple.

"Um, Greg…are you okay?" Asked a concerned Sara.

"Huh? Oh, ah yea, congrats guys," was all Greg could say.

"So, I mean, how long have you two been…together?" asked Nick.

"2 years, 3 weeks, and 5 days," smiled Grissom.

"Hold on! 2 years, 3 weeks, and 5 days?" asked Nick again.

"Yes Nicky, that's correct," said Grissom who knew what was coming next.

"But that means that…so hold on here…you two…on the day that…well geez!" Nick couldn't finish and of his thoughts. So Grissom did that for him.

"Yes Nick that means that the time we got together was the night that we rescued you from being buried alive. That is why we, he said looking at a smiling Sara, would like you to be the Godfather of our child," said Grissom.

"Oh wow! A baby? I mean, yeah, of course! You're serious? I would love to! Thanks guys!" Said Nick running to hug Sara and shake Grissom's hand. "I would be honored!"

Greg's mouth dropped lower than anyone thought possible. Making his way back to the table Nick punched his arm and Greg cam back to reality.

"I can't believe this," said Greg.

"I'm so excited!" said a recently quieted Catherine, "This is so great, I mean, being was wonderful news, but this! This is so exciting!"

"Well Cath, I'm glad you think so," said Grissom, "because we would like you to be the Godmother of our child."

"Oh of course!" Grinned Catherine, "Sara, we can go shopping, and I can give you some of my clothes I wore when I was having Lindsey! This is so great!" Catherine rose to give Sara a huge hug.

"I'm going to be like an uncle!" said an excited Warrick, "I can't wait!" He too, got up and hugged Sara, and shook Grissom's hand.

"Well, now that we got that news out of the way, I suppose it's time we actually do some work around here." Said Grissom, his hand never leaving the small of Sara's back.

"Do we have to?" questioned Nick and Warrick together.

"Yes guys, and for that, you two can take the 419 at the Bellagio." Smiled Grissom. "Catherine, there was a theft at the local store down on 11th. Suspect pulled a gun, shot the clerk and made away with some cash; Brass should be down there waiting for you."

Greg still hadn't raised his gaze from the table, as he sat very quietly waiting to be told what to do.

"Greg, you are with 'US'." Smiled Grissom, but Greg didn't move nor raise his eyes from the table.

"Greg are you going to be okay? I mean do you need to…" started Sara but he cut her off. "No, I'll be fine. It's just, this is a lot of news, and I, well. I guess I always kind of thought I really DID have a chance with you. I just now realized that it's possible anymore," he said sadly.

"Oh Greg," said Sara coming around the table to be by him. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to, I mean, if I lead you on I'm sorry. It was never my intention, I just thought you were having fun, and I…"

"It's okay," he said. "You're happy, you are BOTH are happy," he said finally bringing himself to look at the man he had become so jealous of. "That means that I'm happy for you. For BOTH of you," said Greg finally managing a small smile.

"Thanks Greg, that means a lot," Sara smiled pulling him into a hug.

Greg got up to walk past Grissom out of the break room and to the car. He got past Grissom and then stopped himself. Forcing himself to look Grissom in the eyes he slowly said "You'd better take good care of her. Of both of them."

Being the man Grissom was, he stuck his hand out for Greg for grab. When Greg finally did, Grissom stared him in the eyes and said just as slowly, "FOREVER."

Greg walked to the car and Sara came around the table to stand by Grissom. "That was very brave of you. And very full of respect," said Sara leaning into him, "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, lets to get going," said Grissom kissing the top of her head.

_6 months later_

The team gathered around the window and looked on as Sara held their baby boy in her arms. Grissom was running a hand through her hair and smiling down on her and she stared down at the baby.

He kissed her on the forehead, and then headed for the door to let the team in to see them.

"Hey everyone, come on in!" Smiled Grissom.

Happily everyone made their way into the room and closer to the bed where Sara lay with the baby.

"Hey guys, I would like you all to meet Michael Gregory Grissom!" Sara smiled as she turned to Greg. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked. Greg nodded and took the sleeping child into his arms.


End file.
